Unguarded Moments
by merinxD
Summary: Set the day after Takano gets Ritsu from Hospital, when he is cleaning up his apartment. Manga Vol 8 Chap 6. Onodera sulks while Takano cleans. He should know better than to bicker with his 'co-worker'. Masamune is sure to break down some walls. MATURE CONTENT RATING. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Reviews appreciated :)


**A/N This is my first Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi fic. So that is exciting. I have been wanting to try something with this fandom for awhile, so here is a oneshot. **

**MATURE SCENES AHEAD. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. PLEASE HEED MY WARNING.**

Disclaimer – I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

**UNGAURDED MOMENTS**

Sun flickers in through the drawn curtains of apartment 1202, glinting off the cellophane garbage wrappers and hard covered texts that cover the entire expanse of the small condo. Thankfully, there are no perishables amongst the mix of piled up rubbish, assumedly accumulated over the period of last cycle. Onodera Ritsu lay sprawled on his bed, upon his stomach, glaring vehemently at the back of his sometimes lover, always boss, Takano Masamune. The raven haired man seems to be completely in his own world as he sorts through piles of items, either placing them to the side to be put away, or in one of the three rubbish bags lining the side of the wall. It pisses the younger man off to no end, that Takano-san is able to find order in any task he completes. If it were Ritsu cleaning up the self made mess, things would be indubitably messier with little to no organisation present. Of course, the editor has always been a firm believer in things getting worse before getting better, cleaning included and Takano excluded. His boss however, took the reins without permission, after pushing Ristu back against the pillows with a harsh - "**Rest**." His eyes speaking of love and devotion, while that deep tenor ripped his nerves to shreds, reminding him of the tyrant that runs the Emerald Editorial Department; That insufferable teme who kisses him senseless one moment and rips on his bad workmanship the next.

Granted, if Takano was able to separate his softer and harder sides, Ritsu probably wouldn't know him as well as he does now. It is that harsh expectancy, bordering on forceful that pushes the man to act and feel from time to time.

Not that Ritsu wants to feel anything for the editor-in-chief crouched a meter or two away, stacking up a ridiculous amount of books, with a smile on his angular face. Nevertheless, Takano has been pulling unwanted feelings from him for the last ten years, breaking his heart night after night with each fuzzy dream. Dreams that have become increasingly clear as of late, leaving Ritsu breathing hard and aroused upon waking. (Not that it did not happen in the past, much to his chagrin.) Takano-san_ ne_ Saga-senpai has never given Ritsu a moment of peace for his heart. Should this year be any different?

Sighing, the brunette watches Takano with disinterest, face half buried in his pillow; Senses slightly wary to avoid being caught staring. The last thing Ritsu needs is _that man_ getting an even bigger head. (If that is at all possible).

Unable to suppress another heavy sigh, the man finds air leaving his lungs and entering the atmosphere, followed by a keening noise full of frustration and boredom. Yes, Ritsu knows that he must sound awfully petulant. Lying here like an invalid while his loathed co-worker cleans up his apartment. Really, if he had any pride left at all, (that isn't going into keeping Takano at arms length) then the man would have more than a few qualms about someone cleaning up his disgusting dwelling. Maybe, if Ritsu wasn't sick, it would be much easier to feel embarrassed about his current situation. Not that he doesn't, because he certainly does mind that this is happening! Though, by now it is very clear that he has no choice in the matter. When it comes to Takano Masamune, choice is something that darts off into the distance, further and further away with each passing moment. His neighbour likes to remind him each and every day that it is his fault for their situation. That he is responsible for pushing himself into Takano's life and therefore the instigator of their current _relationship_.

There that damned word is! Flitting across his mind _again_ and making his traitorous heart thump hard enough that it is sure to be heard through the entire condo. Shaking his head into the plush bedding, the editor groans once more.

_No!_ Ritsu almost growls aloud. What he and Takano-san have is not a relationship! How can two people that don't even like each other engage in such labels?

Scowling, Ritsu ignores the familiar deep voice parroting inside his head, 'But we do like each other.' The same voice he has to endure every morning, every day and most nights, and that isn't even including dream land! It is absurd that even his mind is filled to the brim with that horrible man! It's absolutely useless, no matter where Ritsu turns, there is no escape.

Takano would say that he should just stop running then...That would be the practical thing to do in his case.

Looking back at the figure close by, Ritsu's scowl deepens as sourness covers the whole room.

_Pfffft. As if that will ever happen! Maybe in the next life buddy! _He thinks strongly, spitting out the words in his head and tasting them on the tip of his tongue. They are sweet and probably the best thing he has felt all day.

"Baka." The word breaks the silence that made this encounter _just_ bearable and cuts straight through to Ritsu's aching stomach. "I can hear your thoughts over here. Stop it. You will give yourself an aneurysm." Masamune states calmly, not bothering to look up from the almost clean corner. There is still the rest of the apartment to go, but the bedroom is almost spic and span. It looks absolutely amazing really...Sighing again, Ritsu hates Takano just a little more.

"Shut up." He spits petulantly, turning his gaze away from the man moving to stand. "If you don't like my thinking then go home. Who said you could even do this? _Baka._"

The sound of Takano scoffing is evident as feet pad across the wooden floor. _Oh no, he is getting closer!_ After another moment, the bed dips under the weight of a knee, and a shiver runs down Ritsu's spine at the warm breath that greets his exposed ear.

"I don't need permission to look after the one I love." Masamune states predictably, his tongue darting out to flick the sick man's ear, stopping any oncoming insults in their tracks.

"Takano-san! That isn't appropriate!" Ritsu balks, bolting upright quickly, ignoring the swimming inside of his sore head. "You shouldn't touch me like that!" His over used words annoy the older man just like every other day.

"I seem to remember you touching me much more inappropriately last night. Shall I refresh your memory? Because if I recall, your cock was just as hard as mine." He states, knowing full well the reaction the words will receive.

"Takano-san! Don't say such crass things!" Ritsu blushes, tearing his gaze away from the amber eyes staring at him, making the red flush cover his entire form. The wall is cold against his back, serving as a juxtaposition with the heat coming from the predator a foot away. Masamune smirks at his reply, sliding his knees to move even closer.

"Why not? Afraid I'll find out you like it?" He asks, with that wolfish demeanour that Ritsu both loves and hates. "It's too late my lovely _Ritsu,_ I know **exactly** what you like." Takano's tone becomes softer as a hand comes out to graze his lovers flushed cheek, still warm with embarrassment and lingering sickness.

"Takano-san." The younger scolds lightly, refusing to meet Masamune's insistent gaze. It is obvious to both men that the fight within Ritsu just got up and walked out the front door. It seems that intimate moments have slowly been occurring more often lately, with the usually cantankerous man losing the will to fight with each passing day. To Ritsu's credit, the seductive person hovering atop him is incredibly hard to deny, and it is a wonder that he has lasted so long. Especially with the feelings that clutch at his heart whenever Masamune is close, threatening to spill out like the very first confession, all those years ago.

That is exactly the reason why Ritsu needs to be on his guard. After all, it was not that long ago that he almost said the dreaded L word to Takano when stuck in the rain...Well, to be true, he did confess his feelings. It is not Ritsu's fault that the downpour decided to drown out his shy words.

Sighing lightly, the brunette moves his head to the side and allows Takano to touch the skin along his neck and jaw. He should be pushing him away, keeping a distance like his brain suggests. The fingers against his warm skin are cool and make Ritsu want to arch into the touch. Thankfully, he stops himself from doing something so embarrassing. Though, the hand does not stop caressing, even as a second wraps around his middle, Takano's face coming to rest on Ritsu's right shoulder.

"Ritsu." Masamune breathes softly, raising his chin a little to nibble at his lovers exposed skin. He smiles happily at the favourable reaction, as the man beneath him falls into the hug, letting out a small whimper.

"Takano-san." Ritsu says shakily, not moving to stop the man from creating a love bite, his own form of possession. Still, he can't help but speak up. "You are going to leave a mark." He manages, gasping when the suction lessens against his skin and becomes arousingly pleasant.

"Good." Masamune replies, sliding his mouth upward to work on the spot just below Ritsu's ear. "I want everyone to know you are taken." He admits, not for the first time in their lives. It is no secret that Takano is very possessive when it comes to his love for Ritsu. It is also quite amusing listening to his idiot co-workers tease their beloved 'Ricchan' about his secret love, speculating loudly for the whole floor to hear that Onodera Ritsu has a bed-mate. Yes, Masamune does not mind that part of work at all.

Turning his attention back to his love, the dark haired man finds his two love bites sufficient for now. It helps that Ritsu is teetering on the edge of 'asking for it'. A state that Takano will never tire of, not even when they are old and grey.

"I never got to make love to you last night." Masamune says, smiling when Ritsu turns his green eyes upward to meet his own amber. The look within his viridian depths makes the older man's heart swell and he finds himself wishing they had more moments like these. That isn't to say that Masamune doesn't like the usually feisty Onodera, because he does, very much. Actually, he is pretty sure that he would love Ritsu in any form, no matter how jaded he was. Still, the aroused head editor thanks the gods that his lover is warming up to him the longer time passes by. There is no way that Ritsu would have fallen for charms like this six months ago.

It has taken a lot of hard work, and there is undoubtedly more hard times to come, but Masamune is thankful for having the chance to be with Ritsu again, in any capacity.

When his lover does not speak, Takano can't help but smirk. It isn't every day that he gets to see a speechless Ritsu. _Oh well, pity the fool. _He thinks, leaning back a little to inch his hand up Onodera's shirt.

"Takano-san..." Ritsu whispers, with closed eyes. Masamune continues to trace his fingers along firm ribcage and abdomen. Flicking past taut nipples teasingly, the man focuses his attention on the drawstring of Onodera's soft sweat pants.

It is obvious to his roaming eyes, that the man sagging slightly with defeat is painfully hard, the thin fabric doing nothing to hide the engorged member asking for attention.

"Ritsu..." Takano breaths out unknowingly, scooting backward and grabbing a hold of the impeding waist band before him. In the next moment, the grey pants are just low enough to be sufficient and the dark haired man swoops down to taste his prize.

If there are any protests from his partner, Masamune does not notice, and honestly does not care. Ritsu knew where this was going the moment he began bickering, it is his own fault for not trying to stop things sooner.

Only, when Takano gazes up at his panting lover through hooded eyes, mouth lavishing the arousal in his grasp, there is no resistance. From his vantage, Masamune can see only pleasure, as Ritsu pants out his name with closed eyes. Turning back to the task at hand, the man can't help but get off to the sound of his love whimpering with each flick of his tongue.

"_Takano-san." _Ritsu strains, making the occupied person pick up the pace with renewed vigour, only stopping a moment to say, "Masamune...I want to hear you say it." Then his head is bobbing up and down quickly, suctioning in Ritsu's length greedily, enjoying every sound and movement because of it. Usually, the younger man would be much too embarrassed for such things, (still able to find propriety with his cock shoved down another man's throat), but today Takano feels like the odds are in his favour.

Reaching out his free hand, the very turned on seme gathers saliva and pre come over his index and forefinger, before reaching down and teasing Ritsu's tight hole. It has been much too long since he has been able to feel his lovers inner walls convulsing over his own length, and the man finds himself very much ready to do so now.

The gasp that rips from his partner, as he pushes against the intruding digits happily, does nothing to stamp the need and absolute want. Pressing his fingers deeper, Takano rubs expertly against Ritsu's prostate, sucking his cock all the while.

"Masamune. Oh fuck!" Onodera let's out, gasping for breath and shuddering more with every movement. It won't be long now. "_Shit."_ Ritsu swears again, followed by a keening moan. "_Masa- mune._" He strains, the pleasure making the words come out staggered and oh so sexy.

Hearing his name _again_ is the last straw, and Takano can't help himself any more. He needs to be inside Ritsu, _now!_ He wants to see his lover come hard over his stomach as his own cock repeatedly assaults sensitive prostate. Masamune wants to hear his name again, he wants...everything.

Stopping abruptly, Ritsu wails loudly in protest, moving upward in the direction of the missing pleasure.

"Shh. I need you." He admits freely, telling Ritsu to take his shirt off.

Without hesitation, the offending garment is gone and so are the grey pants. The tell tale sound of a zipper breaks through the room, amping up the anticipation. In the next moment, Takano is free, his length finally feeling the warm air surrounding their coupling. He is finally able to slide against Ritsu's wet entrance impatiently.

"Please." Onodera whimpers, unable to help himself from wanting this pleasure. Takano may be the only man he has slept with, but Ritsu is certain that he is better in bed than any other. Hell, neither Masamune or the younger man have had women that are this amazing. Takano's thoughts are similar and he reasons inwardly that it is the love he feels for his former kohai, before groaning loudly as the tight ring of muscles clamp down over his shaft.

"_Fuck_ **Ritsu**." Masamune groans, sliding in further to seat himself fully inside his love. "So fucking tight." He let's out, speaking his current thoughts.

It isn't long before Ritsu is pressing against him, begging for more and keening his name. If the older man didn't know this is real, he would think he is in a dream. Hearing his first name on the lips of sweet _Ritsu_ is something he never could have dreamed and beats the hell out of senpai any day.

Thrusting harder and faster, Masamune reaches forward and strokes Ritsu's length, revelling at the hot seed that covers his fingers at the first movement; His lover crying out loudly and tensing his legs tightly with the onslaught of orgasm.

"Fuck." Takano curses, ignoring the hair that falls in his eyes. Leaning forward, he initiates a messy kiss that grows more heated by the second, until it is too much to handle.

It isn't long before Ritsu comes again as the slick member rubs against prostate unstoppingly. The spasming walls are the crescendo that has Masamune groaning loudly, muscles clenching tightly as he empties himself satisfyingly.

After a very long moment, of panting and near collapsing, Takano moves to the side; pulling out with a sensitive shudder. Unable to suppress a light chuckle, the man allows his eyes to close at the euphoria he feels.

Similarly, Ritsu can't believe the explosive performance, despite having had many mind blowing orgasms at the hands of the spent man beside him. Something felt different about this coupling, though the younger can't seem to put his finger on it. He doesn't even feel inclined to scowl at the feelings of warmth that radiate through his chest at the thought of Takano. The satisfaction he gets from his arm touching his lovers side is surprising, but Ritsu feels too out of it to care right now. After all, he did just throw caution to the wind and accept a good fucking, in any way you look at it, what's a few moments of unguarded happiness.

When Masamune's hand comes down to clasp his own, Ritsu does not flinch, he merely closes his tired eyes.

"That was fucking amazing." Takano says, happiness filtering through his deep tenor. If Ritsu was not already smiling, that voice would be enough to do it.

"Hmm." He replies in agreement, knowing there is no point in shame at the moment. It is far too late for that.

"I still need to clean the apartment." His bed partner remembers absent-mindedly, though he makes no move to leave.

Without thinking, Ritsu's fingers weave through Masamune's as he says, "Soon..."

There will be time to second guess himself later. He can enjoy this moment for now.

"I love you Ritsu." Takano admits softly, moving closer toward him.

Secretly Ritsu thinks, _Me too..._ Though he is unable to register such dangerous musings as sleep captures his sick body once more.

**END**

**A/N **

**So there you have it! How did I fare? Rather explicit I know, but it was my first male x male sex scene so I wanted to do it justice. **

**Any way, I would love to know what you all think. If it goes well I may think of writing a multi chapter in this fandom. **

**Reviews make me smile, so if this story made you smile then you should reciprocate! **

**Ja ne! **

**MerinxD**

**Ps. This one shot was in response anon via Tumblr ask:  
**Anonymous asked: Your background tells me you like BL stories? How about a Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi Fanfic? Preferably Takano x Ritsu! Pretty please? :D

**So there you are anon! Something fun for everyone :) For all fix requests visit the ask link via my fanfiction profile. **


End file.
